onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kage Kage no Mi
The Kage Kage no Mi, also known as the Kage Kage Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the user the manifest and control shadows as a tangible physical form. "Kage" means shadow. It was eaten by Gecko Moria. It's powers were first noticed on Brook when he first dined with the Straw Hats. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Moria, is that it's user is able to manifest shadows into a physical form. With this the user is able to grab hold of their victim's shadow. They are then able to cut it with a pair of scissors as if it were cloth. With the shadow, they are then able to place it into a lifeless corpse in order to create a zombie minion. The minion that is created retains the mannerisms and abilities of the victim. The minion, however, is only as strong as the body it is composed of. The minion by itself also doesn't inherit any Devil Fruit powers of the original owner of the shadow. Though the minion doesn't inherit any Devil Fruit powers, the Kage Kage no Mi user can manipulate the minion's shadow so that it's body can simulate the body changing abilities, such as those of some Paramecia Devil Fruit users, of the original owner.One Piece Manga - Chapter 475, Moria makes Oz stretch his limbs like Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 476, Moria explains that he is manipulating Oz's shadow with Shadow Revolution so he can stretch like Luffy. The original owner on the other hand of the shadow, once their shadow is separated from them, they will enter a two day coma. The Devil Fruit user can use this effect to their advantage in battle as the original owner is completely defenseless until they wake up from their coma or are woken up. The original owner of the shadow is then forced to remain in darkness otherwise they will vaporize if hit by sunlight. Being unable to exist in light, the original owner is also unable to cast any sort of reflection and is also unable to be photographed. The Devil Fruit user also has full control on whether or not the shadows return to their original owners. Simply beating the user, or even killing them, will not return the shadows the user has stolen. The user must willfully say that a shadow should return to it's master in order for a it to be fully returned.One Piece Manga - Chapter 463, Moria explains to Luffy why he can't just simply beat up him up to return the shadows. However, it would seem that Moria's awareness concerning the zombies whom he reanimated using shadows isn't perfect. This was seen when he was confronted by Luffy in "Nightmare Luffy" form; during which, upon seeing Luffy's unexpected new form (and massive power boost) did Moria assumed that the Straw Hat Captain possesses shape-shifting powers (outside of the usual stretching) of some sort, and not realizing that Luffy's newly-acquired power was a result of Moria's (unintentional) doing The user is also able manifest their own shadow as a semi-liquid physical form. They are then able to control their shadow and make it fight for them in their stead. Their shadow, as a physical manifestation, is a being of strengths similar to that a Logia Devil Fruit user as their shadow, in that state, is impervious to receiving damage. It is also able to change shape and size depending on the user's wishes.One Piece Manga - Chapter 463, Moria makes his shadow fight for him against Luffy. The user is also able to switch places with their shadow in order to get to different places.One Piece Manga - Chapter 477, Moria shows and explains the usage of Kagemusha technique clearly. The moment when the user switches places with their shadow can also be used to dodge attacks in a similar fashion to when a Logia type Devil Fruit user transforms into their element in order to dodge an attack. The most powerful strength the fruit's powers can give is that the user can use the shadows they implanted into their zombie minions to power themselves up by implanting the shadows into themselves. This power up can be devastating depending on the number of shadows they implanted.One Piece Manga - Chapter 481, Moria gathers and absorbs all of the shadows animating his zombies with Shadow's Asgard. Weaknesses One of the major weaknesses of the fruit is that the user can only fully control minions whose shadows come from owners who are relatively weaker than them. Minions with shadows that come from relatively strong owners are harder to control. One Piece Manga - Chapter 455, Brook explains how Moria's fruit works. One example of this happening is when a Dog Penguin zombie with Sanji's shadow, Inuppe, fought against the other zombies to protect Nami. One Piece Manga - Chapter 451, Inuppe defies Moria's orders. Despite this however, no matter how strong the shadow is, sooner or later it will forget it's memories of it's original owner and obey Moria completely. One Piece Manga - Chapter 469, Oz finally becomes completely obedient to Moria's orders. If a zombie given a shadow from this fruit's power is fed salt, it will cause the shadow to return to its original owner. This is because salt is an element of the sea (salt water), which takes away Devil Fruit powers. A shadow will also return to it's original owner if the corpse housing the shadow is completely destroyed. One Piece Manga - Chapter 467, Moria's control over Brook's shadow is released as Ryuuma is incinerated. Also, if the original owner of the shadow dies, then the shadow disappears from the corpse inhabiting it. The most major weakness of the fruit, however, is that the shadows that were created by the user's powers can be used against them. After a zombie minion is purified, the shadow that is freed can be caught by anyone. They can then implant that shadow into themselves or into an ally. If the person is still conscious, they can then gain the abilities of the shadow's original owner and become stronger. More than one shadow also can be implanted into them thus their strength can be multiplied by the number of shadows implanted into them. However because the shadow that is implanted into a living person is not of the same soul, the shadow will only stay in their body for ten minutes. Afterwards, the shadow will return to it's original owner. Also, the number of shadows that can be implanted into a person is somewhat limited to how strong the person's spirit is. If the person's spirit is weak, they'll lose consciousness and the effects of the shadows will go down the drain. For most regular people, two or three shadows is the limit for them. One Piece Manga - Chapter 476, Lola, the pirate, explains and demonstrates how Moria's own power can turned against him to Luffy. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Moria, have been used mostly to create a large number of zombies in Thriller Bark. With it, he has been able to steal various shadows from various people who unfortunately stumble across his island. With the help of Hogback's surgical ability to create all sorts of creatures, and a large freezer filled with tons of corpses, Moria has been able to create a large army of the dead. Moria is also able to use the powers in battle in a manner suiting his personal motto. Moria is able to manifest his shadow into a dark semi-liquid like silhouette figure resembling himself. This being is capable of being impervious against conventional attacks. This being is also capable of splitting itself into smaller bat-like shapes. Overall, Moria mostly uses his shadow to both attack enemies and protect himself without raising a muscle himself in both cases. Moria can also use the fruit's powers to switch with his own shadow. This can come in useful, either to travel long distances or to escape from enemy attack. Since his zombie minions don't inherit Devil Fruit abilities from the shadows animating them, Moria can also aid his zombie minions in the execution of some of their techniques by implanting his shadow into theirs. The most devastating use Moria can do with the fruit's powers is empower himself with the shadows he uses to animate his zombie minions. The named techniques that are used by Moria that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Doppelman (影法師 (ドッペルマン))': The name of the a dark silhouette like figure Moria made using his own shadow. With this "shadow clone", Moria can use it to fight in his stead. It's name is derived from doppelgänger. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Brick Bat (欠片蝙蝠 (ブリックバット))': Moria transforms his "shadow clone", Doppelman, into a myriad of balls. This balls then turn into a swarm of bats that can attack an opponent. After being used, the bats can merge back together to reform Doppelman. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Kage Kakumei (影革命 (カゲかくめい), ''Shadow Revolution): Moria implants his shadow into a minion. With it inside he is able to manipulate the shape of the minion's shadow. When the shadow's shape is changed the minion's body will be changed too. This is first seen being used on Oz. Moria is able to do this because of the general rule about shadows. It is common knowledge that a shadow will always comply with the body casting it. Because of that the shadow and the body are always the same shape. By changing the shape of the body's shadow with Moria's powers, the body is forced to match the shape of the shadow. In effect, it's the reverse of a shadow changing shape to match with the body casting it because it is the body that is now transforming to match the shape of the shadow it is casting. It's basically the reverse of shadow puppetry. *'''Oz Ball (オーズボール): Using Shadow Revolution on Oz's shadow, Moria changes Oz into a gigantic ball to crush his opponents. This was first seen being used against the Strawhats and Brook. *'Kagemusha (影武者, ''Shadow Warrior): A technique in which Moria can swap places with his Doppelman at any time, allowing Moria to practice a form of teleportation of sorts making it very hard to hit him. The technique was first demonstrated but not properly explained when Moria lead Luffy to the forest and switched with his shadow when Luffy caught him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 473, Moria switches with Doppelman the moment Luffy catches him. This was properly shown and explained later when Robin attempted to snap his neck with four gigantic arms. This technique's name comes from the term used in Japanese to refer to an impersonator. *'''Shadow's Asgard (影の集合地 (シャドーズ・アスガルド)): A technique in which Moria empowers himself with the shadows he stole and implanted in his zombie minions. By spreading out his shadow from under his feet so that it can form into dozens of tendril like appendages, he can pierce his zombie minions and suck the shadows out of them and absorb them into his body. With one thousand shadows implanted within himself, Moria becomes a gigantic monstrosity. His body becomes bloated and several times bigger than average. His neck in particular becomes bloated to extreme proportions. This in particular resembles the way geckos puff up their throats when threatened. His horns also become longer and his hair becomes spike-like in manner. His arms become very huge while his legs become longer compared to their original stubby appearance. Because of his body proportions in this form, Moria walks on all fours like a lizard on it's belly. Overall, Moria looks like a gigantic gecko. In this form, Moria is several times stronger due to combined strengths of the shadows within him. He is so strong that he is able to split Thriller Bark in half in one hit. However while he is incredibly strong in this form, the strain of controlling a thousand shadows has it's toll on Moria. Unless the user has an extreme amount of will power, shadows may leak from the body when massively attacked and returned to original owners. This technique's name comes from Asgard, the Norse mythological city of the gods. *'Black Box (影箱 (ブラックボックス)):' While in his form upgraded by Shadow's Asgard, Moria turns his shadow into several Brick Bats. He then has them transform and completely encase an opponent in a black box made out of solidified shadows. With his opponent encased in the box, Moria is then capable of smashing the opponent within with either his hands or feet. This was first seen being used against Luffy. One Piece Manga - Chapter 482, Moria encases Luffy in a box of solidified shadows and smashes it repeatedly. The fruit's powers have also been used outside of Moria's own will by some of Moria's victims. They have learned how to harness the fruit's ability to make shadows tangible for their own benefit against Moria himself. Over the years, while trying desperately to recover their own shadows, they have learned that they can capture shadows that have been purified from Moria's zombie minions. With these, they have learned that they can put the captured shadows into themselves and gain the abilities of the shadow for a short period of time. Using this knowledge, they were able to imbue Luffy with a hundred shadows and turn him into Nightmare Luffy. Trivia *The way Moria steals shadows from his victims, by cutting it off like piece of clothing from their feet, resembles the concept of Peter Pan's own clothlike shadow. References External Links *Shadow - Wikipedia article about shadows *Doppelgänger - Wikipedia article about the source of the name of Moria's Doppelman *Doppelgänger - Monstropedia article about the source of the name of Moria's Doppelman *Shadow play - Wikipedia article about shadow puppetry *Kagemusha - Wikipedia article about a Japanese movie which gives the basic idea of the term Moria's technique is based after *Asgard - Wikipedia article about the mythological city Moria's technique is named after *Peter Pan - Wikipedia article about the story with the concept of a detachable clothlike shadow Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia